Hitched
by aquarirusheartz
Summary: Lovina Vargas is in trouble! The paparazzi released a video of her and Gilbert making out on the streets, and now she has to marry him! Isn't this illegal? She has one year to learn everything about her new beau, will they make it or break it? Warning- rated M for sex and language, Nyo!talia, Prumano!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-** First story ever! All the characters are involved in show-biz in some way. The characters so far are: Daan-Netherlands, Bella-Belgium, Henri-Luxembourg, Emil- Iceland, Matthias-Denmark, Yao Wang-China, Francoise- Fem!France and the obvious ones like Lovina- Fem!Romano, Feliciana- Fem!Italy, Antonio-Spain, Gilbert-Prussia, Roderich-Austria, and Berwald-Sweden. Also! Antonio sounds kinda like a dick, but this is from Lovina's point of view. In her eyes, he acts like that! However, there was once a time where she loved him, but not now. I hope to update regularly as I really want to make a firm Prumano story! _

**Chapter 1** – The Arrangement

The dreadful light hit my eyes. Dust swirled around the room, and smoke flooded my lungs. What? What the fuck? Smoke? Who the fuck was smoking in my mansion? Oh I know who. No, not the druggy that sells at the corner. We all know he's not smart enough for breaking and entering. Smoke can only mean one thing- my bloodshot eyes shot open and throbbing pain flooded my head as I picked myself up.

"Good. You're alive. I was just about to start drawing chalk lines." came a blunt voice. Daan, removing his cigarette, puffed more chemical into my nostrils. This did not help my worsening headache. His golden hair was spiked on end, as usual, and he was wearing a casual grey Giovanni suit with that god-awful orange tie. Why was said well-dressed fucker in my house, and so dangerously close to my face with that poison stick? Daan's my manager. He considered it part of his job to make certain I died of second hand smoke. Not really, he'd end up firing himself if he did that, but Dutchboy had a certain fascination with anything that could be smoked, puffed, injected, and you name it-he did it.

Wait. What. You don't know me? Bullshit. I bet just the first syllable of my name will make you people scream. I'm just that fucking amazing. Okay, damn, my name is Lovina Romana Vargas. Happy? I'm the hottest and most popular actress and musician in the past fifty years. How I know that? I got a fucking award. Deal with it haters.

Either way, I pushed Daan and his cigarette of death away from my face, and got up- or so I thought I could. I just fell over. Suddenly it hit me, I was lying on my couch in the middle of my house in a black Prada mini. How did I get here? Where were my shoes? Did I take a purse? My phone?! Come to think of it- I can't remember jack shit. Okay, that would explain the massive headache I have. I must have been hammered last night. Daan walked towards my granite counters in the kitchen mumbling something about the mess in my home . He returned with an Advil and a glass water and sat right in front of me on top of the coffee table.

"Explain, " he said simply.

"What?" I replied looking up fiercely. Owww that hurt. What could he want so early in the morning? I had today off, right? He should know better not to bother me on my days off. His dull blue eyes stared straight into my bloodshot hazel ones.

"You know what. What happened with you and Gilbert Beilschimdt last night? "

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT? Daan took my silence and complete mental breakdown as a legitimate answer. He took my remote from the lamp stand on my left and pressed a few buttons. The flat screen buzzed on and gray-screened before an image popped up. It took me thirty seconds to focus on what was happening, thirty seconds to respond, and a full minute after that to understand. On world-wide television was a LIVE news report on a papparazzi released video of me and Gilbert furiously making out on the streets of L.A. last night! Oh che palle. It showed us walking all the way down whatever road we were on, blocking the cameras with our hands. Gilbert had one hand around my waist, and I had one around his neck. At one point Gilbert even stopped trying to hide our faces, and oh hot damn his hands were on me. Wait, was he hiking up my dress? Okay damn that's sexy, wait- what NO! Never mind! Our lips were connected the entire time, and how we managed to get into the cab I do not know. Daan watched the screen blankly with his arms crossed in front of him. He only said one thing, "I'm losing billions."

When the reporter continued with the normal news, Daan shut the machine off. He abruptly turned to me, "Did that jog your memory?" Oh. Hell yeah that did. I remembered everything- including the fact that Gilbert had been dating Canadian model Madeline Williams for at least two years, who by the way was also one of Daan's clients. You see the dilemma?

In case you don't know, Daan van Driessen was owner and CEO of Dutch Labels, only the most successful agency for models, actors, and musicians. The reason? The company only had three employees: Daan, his younger sister Bella, and their youngest brother Henri, and only three clients: Madeline, Antonio, and I.

Oh who's Antonio? Who's Antonio? Shut up. You all know him. He's the Spanish heartthrob of all girls everywhere, and rumored my official bed partner. Which is all lies, Daan makes sure he knows his place. Go Daan! Although, Antonio and I did sleep together a lot, he was never my lover. We did date for a while, but that was weird. Which reminds me, said Spanish psycho would be furious if he saw this. He'd have a jealous fit.

It was then that the genius idea of checking my phone hit me, I looked down from where I had been staring blankly at the black Tv screen to my cell on the coffee table in front of me. Picking it up I noticed I had three texts. The first from Daan at 5:15 this morning- "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO." Fuck. He was pissed, no doubt. Good thing he wasn't standing next to me anymore. Scrolling to the second text from Antonio at 10 minutes ago (shit Antonio) - "I'm coming over now ". Okay...scary...better tell Daan. Lastly one from a "Gilvert" 30 seconds ago- "what happened last night?" No shit, Sherlock, I'm wondering the same thing. And wait? Did that really say Gilvert not Gilbert, and hold up what's with the cutesy heart emoji next to it?! I glanced at the time, FUCK it was seven at night, and I had gotten home at two in the morning. That would later explain why the lock on my door was broken (thanks Daan) and why it took so long for Daan to actually wake me up (he didn't plan on breaking the lock, and replacing a window costs more than Mr. Cheap wants to spend).

I looked up slowly and forced my stiff neck to turn around. My eyes searched for Dawn's body in the dimming twilight. I found him crouching on the kitchen floor with a toothbrush and scrubbing the hell out of it. Oh Daan, just retire and be my maid, you know you'd like it.

"Daan," I called out hesitantly, "Daan!"

"What?" came the sharp reply.

"Um..."

"Spit it out, I'm busy,"

"Antonio."

"Fuck-" Daan shot up like lightning and with that the door slammed open, both our heads whipped around to the location of the noise, and a furious green eyed Spainard marched into my house. You could feel his rage, and that's not good. Antonio had this crazy idea that I was like the only girl for him, and because of that I wasn't allowed to see anyone else. He's crazy possessive, yeah bet you didn't know that. He approached me slowly. I swear I could see a black cloud of death hanging around him. Antonio's the reason I have a locksmith on speed-dial- he can't stay away.

"When," he demanded, "When were you going to tell me?" Antonio's voice was low and his eyes dangerously flickering, "He hurt you last night, didn't he?"

What. Homeboy, what planet are you from. Daan cut in, and grabbing Antonio's collar pulled him to eye-level, "Gilbert didn't stay the night Antonio, so calm down. Where's Bella?"

I heard my front door close, and heels clicked down the hallway. "Right here, Big Brother!" came a voice sweet as honey. Yay! Bella was here! I mean. I wasn't happy. No, not at all. I'm cool. She sashayed into the living room wearing a loose green dress that complimented her eyes and chest. Her tall green heels were designer, and she'd obviously gotten her nails done a light pink. My hazy vision followed her around the room to where Daan was standing. He bent down, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Antonio had moved to pacing the hallway furiously, obviously he'd gotten the message six foot five Ducthboy gave. Anyway, Bella brought her cat like smile next to me on the couch, and sitting down she called out to Daan, "Henri and Maddy are on their way over now!"

"Good," Daan replied coolly, "I hope you two have some ideas that can help."

"Oh trust me," she said while grinning, "I have the perfect plan."

If only I knew what she meant at the time. I wouldn't be in this hot mess. Oh just you wait- that video was just the beginning. Bella pulled pieces of caramel hair behind my ear and pulled me up. She pushed me in the direction of my room. On our way, she stepped firmly on Antonio's toe as he tried to follow us, successfully shutting him up.

Once in my room, she helped me undress and led me to the shower. I took one glance in the mirror- God damn I looked bad. My hair was a mess, and I had these freaky bags under my eyes. I think I spotted a hickey under my ear, well that's not good. Was that dry blood on my lip? Turning away, I pulled myself into the hot shower Bella had prepared. She hummed softly as she cleaned the master bathroom around me. Yes, I kept everything a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and even food too. I lived alone so it was perfectly alright. Don't judge! My only other visitors were my younger siblings, Feliciana and Alessandro, and their homes were worse than mine. Either way, the hot water refreshed me and really woke me up if the whole Gilbert thing hadn't already. I finished up, and walked out to my room. There was a mountain of clothes near the doorway. Bella had finished making the bed, and she'd left some fresh clothes out for me. I got dressed and styled my hair quickly, then I walked past the mountain of clothes towards the living room.

To my surprise, everyone had gathered outside. Henri and Madeline brought take out, Daan and Bella set the table, and Antonio was sitting down at the table like a pouty child. I cautiously walked outside, Daan turned away from Maddy with his drink and led me to the table. Antonio was seated at one head, and Henri had set up office on the other side.

Although Daan officially owned the company, druggy left all the work to his younger brother while taking care of me, meaning Henri was constantly swamped with both Madeline's and Daan's work. I can't complain, I'm high maintenance! We hardly ever saw Henri, and if we did, he was set up like he was that day. He had five cell phones, of all different makes and models, three notepads, and a pack of black pens all arrayed in front of him at the opposite end of the table. We could hear him switch between three different languages at a time. He didn't really pay attention to the conversation, but he'd chime in from time to time. Henri had long light blonde hair that covered his right eye. Sometimes he even styed it to mimic Daan's spiked hair. He was wearing a white vest and a light blue button up with a white tie. Henri always dressed smart, that fucker. Daan should be taking notes! Madeline sat on Henri's right. She wasn't a model for no reason. She's a real beauty, and, yes, I'm allowed to compliment competition. I couldn't look at her, technically Gilbert cheated on her with me. But what I found weird was she smiled at me like nothing had happened. I would find out why later on. Her light blonde hair, a shade closer to white, was tied to the side with a white ribbon and cascaded across her shoulder. She wore a white sundress, perfect for the summer weather. Her face was adorned with a set of Gucci white framed sunglasses, covering her violet eyes. She must have worn them to hide the excitement she showed everytime she caught Daan's eyes. Next to her sat Bella with her trademark smile, and I sat across from Bella with Antonio to my left. Daan was seated next to me, on my right, lighting another cigarette.

Now before I get into what happened next, let me tell you a shortened version of what I think happened the night before. It was a huge blowout party for Francoise's birthday in mid-July. She bought out the entire venue. In case you were wondering, Matthias Køhler hooked her up with the bar he and Berwald Oxenstierna owned called Nordik. You all know how upscale we live, it's not a surprise that we can rent out a venue that high class. However, Daan was super excited, he would get to see Madeline. Madeline and I didn't work together often, and Daan had this huge crush on Maddy forever. I was his not-so-secret wingman. That night I had set him up with Maddy at a table on the opposite side of the bar. They really are cute together. Maddy's bubbly and Daan's just stoic. Perfect contrast. That night I ended up at the bar watching them talk for hours. Francoise let me have the night off by demanding Antonio perform live, and I took great pleasure in sipping a glass of red wine with Herr Awesomeness himself (note the sarcasm here). Since he was dating Maddy, I was assigned to keep him distracted, and beer is a great way to do just that. God he was annoying. He was already drunk and spewing some shit about how awesome he looked. Personally, and don't tell a soul, I thought Gilbert was hot. I thought he was hot for a very long time, but I would kill myself before admitting it out loud. He had been dating Maddy for a long time (or so I thought). But with Daan being my manager and all, it was the least I could do for him by distracting Gilbert. I started with some pleasant talk, which turned into a drinking contest. How? Don't ask me! I. Don't. Remember. After two glasses of beer, I was wasted. For some reason I can hold my wine, but never that horse piss. One thing led to another, and instead of distracting Gilbert- I was taking him home with me. Get it? Now, back to the table.

"Lovina, " Daan started by puffing out smoke, "I know I told you to distract Gilbert, but I didn't mean make headlines." I DID NOT flinch at that, but Daan can be pretty scary, especially when he's scolding me. An angry blunt guy is not fucking pleasing.

"Pfft at least you got to spend the night happily, so don't blame me!" I retorted. Hey! I'm not taking shit from anyone- even Daan! Daan just glared at me, and I just took it like the badass I am. Your secret's out Daan! Suck it.

"Now, now," Bella said coolly, "just listen to my idea~"

"Yeah," added Henri, "really listen." That was the first time he bothered speaking to us. It must be important.

"Thank you, Henri. Now, you all remember that Odo Beilschmidt of Odo Enterprise is planning to retire, right?" continued Bella.

Daan nodded, Antonio gave a grunt (he finally calmed down when I let me caress my hair), Maddy nodded, and I just stared at her. Bella went on, "I just got some very interesting information from a little birdie, and it seems Odo Beilschmidt is looking for an heir to his company."

"Yeah, so what?" Antonio butted in.

"What? What do you mean 'what'?! His sons are both in the industry, and it's a family business. He has no heir! Not to mention, he's losing money with this scandal! That's what!" Daan fumed, and Antonio shot back a nasty sneer. They had some bad blood those two. We all love you Antonio, but sometimes you're just dense. And shit Daan, I know you're angry, but exploding like that is no good! Oh. Fuck it. Who am I to give advice?

"Excuse me," Maddy said softly (oh yeah she was still there), "but this really isn't a scandal."

"WHAT?!" I screamed bolting out of my seat, only to be pulled back down by Daan.

"What do you mean?" he said simply.

"W-well...I broke up with Gilbert last January," stuttered Maddy as she fiddled with the fringe on her dress.

"And you didn't see fit to tell us?" Bella questioned looking nastily at a bent over Henri. Evidently she was in on the crush too. I have been trying to hook those two up forever! Gilbert was just a major thorn in my side! Damn you Henri! Daan was on cloud nine and hiding a significant smile with the scarf he wore just as religiously as his tie. Fuck him and his love life. Henri just looked up and shrugged before going back to work. Bella rested her chin on her hands. She was thinking. I sat back relaxing, so it wasn't as big as we thought. Maddy shot me a wink from across the table. What was that about?

Bella straightened up, "Then here's what we do." She had her business face on. "Gilbert's now a confirmed bachelor, and Odo wants family to lead the company. Dutch Labels owns Lovi-cakes, and everyone knows that Ludwig is planning on proposing to Feli, right?"

Again I shot up, but this time both Daan and Antonio pulled me down saying, "Everyone saw that coming". I DIDN'T! Okay that's a lie, I really did…like from a mile away. BUT! That potato muncher knows that he has to ask me before even buying the ring! I'll rip him to pieces next time I see him! He can't have my sister! I know they've been dating for five years, but still! He needs to ask permission! I need to kill him! That's my next plan! Be prepared potato!

Bella cleared her throat for attention, "Soooo, what I'm saying is," she paused, "a merger. Let's plan a huge company merger~!"

Blondie. Say what?! The entire table went silent. We were just a six person company plotting to take over a family business that's withstood a century of public life. How does this not scream problemsome?! Antonio stopped happily petting my head, Daan held the cigarette poised above his shocked mouth, Madeline's sunglasses slipped off, Henri continued working, and I just sat there processing it all while successfully pushing touchy-feely Antonio away.

"Bella," I said slowly with a slight hint of anger, "does this mean what I fucking think it does?" Come on people, I may be hot, but I'm not stupid. I knew way before he said it. Bella mentioned Feli and Ludwig, and added merger. That only left me and Gilbert. Henri looked up for the first time, "If you think it means you marrying Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Daan inheriting the company, then yes, you're correct." There goes my happy life. I can see it waving good-bye in the distance. Good-bye…good-bye…..

This time Antonio was the first one to his feet, "I will not permit this!" he hollered, slipping into a strong Spanish accent (yeah he does that when he's mad). He slammed his drink down, and glared at Henri, who was already back to work. Bella looked up, green eyes flaring dangerously, "Well how else do you propose saving our company? Because of this so called 'scandal' we are losing supporters left and right! Lovi's clean image has been ruined! Our reputation is on the line! Our company is at stake here!" Okay, I didn't know it was that bad. The thing about being so small a company was that Maddy, Antonio, and I had some job security. We could put all our trust in our managers because we're like family. Daan's business savvy and Henri's sleepless nights gave us our living. Dutch Labels was a multi-billion dollar company even though we were so small, and we depended on our managers. They were our best friends and, if they needed to be, our worst enemy. If we lost the company, we could lose everything. It would spell big trouble for our reputations in Hollywood, and it might cause us to be looked down upon by other companies looking to hire us. It might even send me back to Nonno and Feli.

Antonio continued to rave on about my safety, but Henri held up one finger, commanding silence, as he waited for an answer on one of his phones. Damn, he worked fast! He had Odo Beilschimdt on speed-dial. We all stared unbelievingly as we heard Odo Beilschmidt answer the phone. What Henri actually said, I can't recall. What I do know is it took about thirty minutes to convince him, and during that time I was in mind zero. This was a complete Lovina breakdown. Code red! THIS WAS NOT A DRILL! My life was ending! I was marrying the biggest narcissist, asshole, and jerk-face band member ever! I was going to die. This was worse than Antonio calling me his girlfriend. Hell, Antonio could call me his future WIFE, and I wouldn't care. I couldn't care. I was in Lovina breakdown mode. Say hello- I am dead. Not really, but I was close to it. I was clinging to Daan and begging him to change his mind. Did it work? NO! He ignored me! Me?! I WAS GETTING MARRIED. I just let some group (my boss really) decide my future, and not only that, but my marriage. This has to be illegal. I was getting married! MARRIED TO GILBERT?! Dio mio! No. No no no no no no. Fuck no. I don't agree! No! But! There was still a chance Odo could say no! Please say no! Chant with me- SAY NO! SAY NO! SAY NO!

I came back to Earth with the click of Henri's cell. Did he say no?! Henri looked at the rest of the table with a sly smile, "Congratulations Lovina." Goodbye happy life. Goodbye.

Either way. Despite becoming my personal hell, this was a major win for us. Dutch Labels was going to merge with Odo Enterprise to become Dutch Enterprise. This was incredible news. Our company was saved! We had more job security! Odo Enterprise just got bigger! Daan was going to be CEO, and he was going to get more money! Yay more drugs for him! Ahem. But it also meant that I had one year to learn everything about my future husband before getting married. Married. Me. I was only twenty three. I know marrying young is a thing for my family, but I had hoped to stay out of it. Like way far out of it. But everyone (minus Antonio and I, for obvious reasons) was elated. Daan fist-pumped, Maddy squealed, Bella cheered, Henri went back to work, and Antonio started cursing in Spanish while hugging me protectively. For once since our breakup, I didn't push him off. Daan looked at me. It seemed he was asking me something. Oh….ok time to go back to reality….

"Yes?" I asked. Note to future self- do not answer with yes when you don't know what you're being asked.

"Good," he responded, "then I'll tell Elizaveta to have Gilbert pick you up at seven tomorrow."

Wait. What had I agreed to? A party tomorrow? Gilbert was picking me up? Seven? No backing out?! DAAN. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE. But Daan was beyond happy. Even if he looked as stoic as ever. More money meant a happy Daan. Madeline walked over and congratulated me. I was just numb to it all. My mouth didn't even move to offer a single word of thanks or concern or anger to a close friend. I think the only one who understood my predicament was Bella. After prying Antonio off, she pushed me past Henri, who was talking rapidly on the phone about the recent update to Emil Bondevik of Wang's World News. Damn him being friends with paparazzi. Antonio was really kicked to the curb as Maddy kissed Daan on the cheek, a way of saying congrats and that she's a little more than "interested" in him. The guy turned fifty shades of red. (Go Daan! I'll always support you getting laid! But I'm still pissed about this, so expect a shit storm soon!)

Somehow I got to bed. I texted Feli for a while. She heard the news from Ludwig, of course. She was ecstatic about my marriage, and obviously didn't have a clue about her own. Of course, Feli's just that oblivious. She didn't know anything. She got angry I didn't tell her about Gilbert. Of course I didn't! I couldn't! It was just arranged! Ever heard of surprises?! She had no idea I didn't really know Gilbert at all or that I wanted to kill myself because now he's my fiancée. Sandro sent a text too, but it was something about not coming over tomorrow because of a date. Seriously, that boy needs to learn to work. OH…and speaking of Ludwig, he also left a message asking to meet me. Yeah, he better ask for my permission, that fucker. He's number two on my new hit-list, right after Daan.

When I woke the next morning, around eleven or so, the front page of the paper had a picture of Daan and Odo shaking hands and smiling. (DAMN YOU HENRI!) It explained that Gilbert and I had been secretly dating for over six months, and we were madly in love. Gag me. The article clarified that Madeline refused to make the break up public due to Gilbert being on tour with Z-Storm (stop your screaming, I can hear you). Z-Storm, the most popular electric rock band, was comprised of Gilbert on bass and vocals accompanied by Arthur Kirkland with his electric guitar, and Matthias Køhler on drums and occasionally as a DJ. They were good, of course, stupidos, that's why they're popular.

I groggily got out of bed. I knew that Gilbert was set to pick me up later. Nope. It did not give me butterflies. Not. At. All. No! I did not start secretly hoping he would kiss me again! You are all incorrect. Never in a million years, ok... I did want to be kissed…..a little….like the tiniest most microscopic amount. Shut up. From what I remember, those kisses from the night before last were amazing. I walked towards the shower and turned it on. In guessing that Gilbert would propose later that night, I took a long shower that day to fully relax myself. Showers truly are wonderful. Ludwig could wait until later to get my permission, I don't give a fuck about him. Oh….shit! I needed to figure out what to wear. I didn't pay attention to where we were going yesterday. This warrants a call to Daan!

Said Dutchman was on cloud nine when I called. He said to dress nicely like I had for Fran's party. We were going to Nordik again. Oh great. I was getting proposed to at a bar. Now I'm really going to die. First an arranged marriage, and now I'm getting proposed to at a bar! How am I supposed to live with my hot Italian ass?! I slumped on the couch. Bella and Madeline texted they'd be coming over at two with dresses for me to try on. So what to do until then. I checked the Internet for more news on the merger. Evidently Gilbert had done some interviews talking about how he met me. Okay...we met at a party in December after Gilbert had a fight with Maddy, we hit it off, started dating in January, but we kept it hush because of personal reasons. Oh that's a nice way of describing Antonio. Alright so homeboy can lie, that's good news. Odo explained how happy he was that Gilbert was finally found himself a girl he really loves. Well. Fuck my life. One thing though, none of the interviews mentioned anything about the marriages. They only spoke about my relationship and the merger.

When Bella and Maddy arrived, I had memorized all the information about my fake six month relationship. I answered the door in my robe. Yeah, I hadn't bothered getting dressed. Fuck you. Bella was wearing boots with ripped blue jean shorts and a white strappy top, and Maddy wore a classy violet romper with a huge tan hat to block the sun. Behind them was Henri, loaded down with dress bags. He left as soon as he dropped all thirty of them on my couch. Bella pulled her hair back and with a smile said cheerfully, "Lets get down to business!"

After two hours of deliberating, we settled on a $700 blue ombre mini. It fit my curves perfectly and was the right length for dancing. Great. Dancing with Gilbert. I bet he had two left feet. Bella did my nails, and Maddy did my hair. I love those two, really. Maddy also gave me pointers on how to handle Gilbert. Yes he's a narcissist, but he really does care for others. He likes to dance, but watch how much he drinks. Do not let him drink with Matthias- ever. Always let someone else dress him, like Elizaveta, because he has no sense of fashion. Don't let him drive either because he does have five DWI's. You know. Stuff like that.

Either way, I looked hot in that dress. It made me look fine as fuck. My hair was curled lightly and pulled back on one side with a blue diamond encrusted barrette. I had done my makeup nicely: blue smoky eye and reddish-pink lipstick. I wore a simple gold chain around my neck and no rings (for obvious reasons), just a gold watch and some gold bangles. Simple enough. I was ready about an hour early, just in case.

Gilbert was right on time, seven o'clock, or at least his driver was. Gilbert awkwardly helped me into the car and walked around to the other side. Bella and Maddy had left as soon as I was done to go get themselves ready, evidently they were going too. The car I was seated in wasn't a limo, it was a town car, but you couldn't see the driver. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be there. Yep, I sat moodily looking out the window on my right. The night was going to be absolutely dreadful. I snuck a glance at Gilbert, and he was in the same position looking out the window to his left. He'd crossed his legs and rested his head on his hand. If I had to say, he looked hot...no...good...no fuck it he looked hot. He wore an unbuttoned white satin blouse that hugged his chest paired with a classy black suit. I looked up at his head. His white blonde hair was styled to be messy, and his crimson eyes stared off into the passing distance. He had some makeup patches on his chin. All in all he didn't look happy (guess we're in the same boat), but he did look hot. Ok Lovina! Get ready! Let's do small talk!

"What happened to your chin?" I blurted out. Fuck. That sounded stupid. Damn it Lovina! Learn to talk!

"I hit it trying to get into the cab," he answered not taking his eyes away from the passing road.

"Okay...that would explain the blood I had on my lips," oh. Fuuuuuccck. Did I say that out loud?! Point two for stupid Lovina. Gilbert laughed, turning to face me. Confirmed. I did just say that.

"You know," he said smirking, "you did say something about wanting to kiss it all better."

"I DID NOT!" I screamed. That's just ridiculous! I would never! Gilbert's smirk turned into a cocky grin. His crimson eyes narrowed in on me.

"Yes, you did."

"No. I didn't. "

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeeeess."

'No!"

"Yes." And with that our faces had met in the middle of the car and were millimeters apart. His eyes stared determinedly into my defiant hazel ones. We stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, but in actuality only seconds before Gilbert blushed lightly and turned away. I turned to my own window, NOT TO hide the growing blush on my cheeks. Fuck you. I j-just wanted to see what was out the window. And after that the ride was silent. Gilbert went back to looking out the window, and I did the same. What?! The outside was really interesting! Ok bullshit, and fuck you.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Gilbert got out and walked around to let me out. There was paparazzi crowding the entrance. Everyone wanted pictures of the "new couple". Berwald stood outside acting like the bouncer, but left his post immediately to lead us inside. Gilbert had a firm around my waist and guided me towards the doors. He just wanted to get into the safety of the club, and I don't blame him. But, they needed something to feed the hungry vultures known as paparazzi. So, I nodded at the cameras and gave my best smile (and I _don't_ smile) while waving good-bye. Once inside, Berwald walked us upstairs to the privet room where all our friends and family waited.

Oh fuck. This was way bigger than I thought. No one told me it was a huge party celebrating the merger! Granted they did, but I wasn't really paying attention. Daan was there with Bella and Henri. They all color-coordinated in dark blue, Maddy and Antonio included. The first to jump me was Feliciana. She threw her arms around me, "Lovi! I'm so happy you're here! This is so exciting~!"

"Well, I guess," I responded while pushing her off.

"Ve~ You should look happier Lovi," Feli's auburn hair was pinned up in a bun and tied with a pink bow at the back. Feli wore a pink mini that was the same color as her dress. She looked concerned, which was a rare expression for her. Ludwig, who was standing behind her, wore a gray suit with a pink tie. He acknowledged me with a nod. Hello to you too, potato munching future brother-in-law. Fuck you. Back to Feli. She and I conversed about the car ride, and I explained it was a set up. Thank God she understood, it brought her excitement way down knowing it was only an arranged marriage. What words can do for that girl. We walked together to where Nonno was standing. He wrapped his big arms around us."My girls!" he boomed, "I'm so proud of you both!"

"Oui oui!" answered an equally annoying voice. Enter Francoise in a flattering purple floor length dress, and next to her stood Arthur Kirkland, her longtime on and off boyfriend. She came to give her congrats to me. Thanks, but what I will really need is an annulment. Think you can hook me up? I didn't really say that, but I sure as hell was thinking it. My normal pissy attitude was enough to send her away. She asked about Daan, and I pointed her and her annoyed boyfriend in the right direction.

Nonno sat Feli and I down on opposite sides of him. He chatted about how the merger was to progress (Nonno took care of Feli as her manager). Thank God I didn't have to explain the whole "I'm-really-not-in- love" thing to him. Sometimes Daan really does do his job. Nonno explained why Mamma and Babbo couldn't make today's party. They're both extremely busy, but they did send their congrats. Hopefully Nonno also filled them in on the fact that it really was just spontaneously arranged yesterday. Nonno also shared an update on the wedding; evidently it will be set for next June. Fucking great.

After that, the night progressed regularly. Berwald and Daan had arranged a casual menu for the dinner. It was a mix of Italian and German (gross). Gilbert sat next to me the entire time, and his father, Odo, made sure he introduced himself. We spoke casually about Daan. Apparently, Odo is slightly concerned about a man who once got paid entirely in weed taking over the family business. I would be too, if I didn't know Daan as well as I do. That Dutchman can sure play the stock market like a fiddle, so I urged Odo to trust in Daan. In case you all were wondering what happened between me and Gilbert, it was really nothing. Nothing at all. We pretended to be in love. Sometimes he had his arm around me, and I got to smell that wonderful cologne he had on. Um. Wait. Scratch that. I never said that, and his cologne reeked. We conversed pleasantly with everyone us, and every time our hands touched we retracted them immediately. At least no one but Feli noticed that last part, but Elizaveta later told me that she's never seen Gilbert so flustered around a girl. Bullshit. He wasn't flustered at all. The flustered one was me! Hello! Arranged marriage here! This has to be illegal! Well, technically it wasn't because I didn't really say no, but that's a story for another time.

All in all, the dinner went really smooth. The table was arranged in a "U" format with Gilbert and I in the center. Francoise and Arthur sat further down Gilbert's side and talked mostly with Daan and Antonio. Matthias brought along his girlfriend and her brother, Emil. On my side sat Nonno, Feliciana, and Ludwig, along with majority of the Enterprise's clients. Elizaveta and Roderich were there, and Gilbert's cousin, Dmitri, sat with his girlfriend Sofya. Alessandro arrived a bit late, but he came to kiss Feli, Nonno, and I before sitting down. Get some of that big Italian family! He brought along his model friend Jack and his sister Jessica. They planned to go hit on girls downstairs when the dinner finished. Daan even hired a dj for the night. It was that big a celebration that my cheap manager was spending actual money!

The dancing began slowly- just Feli trying to make a stiff-legged Ludwig dance. Then Francoise pushed a somewhat drunk Arthur onto the floor. He's not that bad a dancer when drunk. One by one, all the guests gathered there. Gilbert and I were somewhat required to stay together. Madeline coaxed Daan with her onto the floor. Bella threw Antonio for a loop as he kept trying take control, and Henri chatted with Emil (when the fuck did he get here). The music changed fluidly. Sometimes it was fast and then others it slowed. At one particular song, both Gilbert and I started feeling the beat. We started to move together. I guess the fucker actually had rhythm. At first I tried to take control because we all know Italians are fucking good dancers, but Gilbert's strength forced me into following him. It was somewhat a tango, but with Gilbert it turned into a pasadoble. His strong arms whipped me around, and our eyes stayed connected by what seemed like electricity.

Looking back on it, if I had to admit it, I, Lovina Vargas, fell in love with Gilbert in that moment. He spun me, and I saw the sweat drip down his pale face, his crimson eyes burn with passion, and his smirk grow into another trademark smile. My heart stopped. Maybe it was the blaring music. Maybe it was the kisses in the cab. Maybe it was the wine I had that night. Maybe it was just something about him. I don't know, but I landed in Gilbert's arms with one of my hands on his neck and the other around his waist. He leaned in close, dipping me, and his hypnotizing cologne found its way into my nose. I stared at him breathlessly. My chest heaved with every breath I tried to catch, and he looked equally out of breath. I shut my eyes. His lips landed perfectly on mine, and I felt a crazy electricity shoot through my body. I found both my hands cupping his face as he made the kiss deeper. I liked that. Fuck it if it's Gilbert. I liked that kiss. He could keep his arms around me like that forever.

After a bit, Gilbert pulled away. He straightened me up, and I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't realize the music had shut off and that everyone had gathered around us in a big circle. Gilbert gave an awkward smile as he waved to the crowd. "Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming to this awesome party!" I nodded in agreement and found my arm snaking around his waist. No! I was not seeking more attention! In your fucking dreams. I just had to act like I was in love with him! That's all! I WAS JUST ACTING.

Gilbert continued, "I would like to say a special thanks to Mr. Daan van Driessen! You're awesome man!" Daan nodded in response. Maddy was in front of him giving him the cutest congratulatory applause. Awwwwww!

Now it was time for me to say something- yeah right. In my distraction Gilbert had moved away from me. Where the fuck did he go? I shot a look at Feli who was bouncing up and down. She waved madly at the floor. Fucking Feli. What was that supposed to mean? I'm not deaf! What the fuck? Look down? I looked down and saw Gilbert on one knee looking up at me.

Shit. He looked nervous. What do I do?! Where's Nonno when I need support (getting drunk)?! Gilbert reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box. Okay. Antonio you can go crazy now. I kinda need you here. No? Fuck you Antonio, I thought you always had my back! Francoise? Where are you?! Is your boyfriend wasted enough to do something stupid?! No?! FUCK YOU TOO. This was the moment of truth. There was no backing out. Everything rested on this. Gilbert looked at me earnestly. Oh shit.

"Lovina Vargas, will you marry me?"

I was not jumping up and down like a teenage girl! I did not squeal. Ok! I did jump ONCE and I did scream a chorus of "yes's", but that's it! Holding out my left hand, Gilbert slipped the ring on, and I pulled his face up to meet mine and to place a firm kiss on his lips. Everyone cheered, and just like that I became Gilbert Beilschimdt's fiancée.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** _– Hello again! This chapter is so very very late! UGH! I lost the urge to write, and then I found it. And now I will hold onto it! But as a special treat for waiting I promise the third chapter will be up by Friday! I'll make it happen! OK OK so I forgot to mention this last time, but yeah, I DON'T own Hetalia. I don't own the characters either. Dang. Lol. Some new characters come up! We all know Tino/Finland, Lily/Lichtenstein, Feliks/Poland, Toris/Lithuania, and Kiku/Japan. Camille is my name for Monaco. Erica is my character for the Czech Republic. She has a twin, but Lovi hasn't met him yet. Erica has a huge crush on Dmitri Popa/Romania. She loves that he knows real magic. Lol. But he's dating Bulgaria. UNREQUITED LOVE YEAH! Hera is fem!Greece. Also look forward to more Gilbert and Lovi action! ;)_

 **Chapter 2** \- He Knows?

"Antonio get off. I can't breathe."

"Not….Antonio."

"Nice try fucker, now get off!" Antonio groaned and buried his face in my chest, and his toned arms wrapped around me tighter. I couldn't fucking breathe! My arms were sufficiently useless as they he had both pinned to my sides, and I could hardly move my neck because of a certain someone's head on my chest. I was so close to falling off the bed. Why the hell was Antonio pushing me off? Normally he just liked to cuddle in the middle of the bed, not take up all the space!

"Not…An…..tonio…." came my answer followed by a large snore. Fuck. My alarm clock was going off like crazy, and this fool wanted to sleep in. It was five in the morning, I had work! Daan told me I had to be at the studio by seven, and not being able to move was a problem. Wait- he just said he _wasn't_ Antonio? Hold the fucking phone! I know I didn't leave the partly last night with Antonio. Then who the fuck is this person sleeping in my bed with me?! I jolted up and kicked my covers and the unwanted presence off. And there sat a half-awake Gilbert, rubbing his head.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" I screamed, wrapping my sheets around me.

"The awesome me does not sleep on couches!"

"So you broke into my bedroom?!"

"The door was unlocked!"

"Fucking liar! Get out!"

"God damn girl, it's way too early to be yelling!" At that, Gilbert took his irritation and stood up to walk out of my room. AHHHHHHHHH! Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?! WHY WASN'T I WEARING ANY CLOTHES?! Oh, I don't sleep with clothes, but then that means Gilbert was hugging my boobs! I need to shower! I've been contaminated! Where's my HAZMAT suit when I need one?! Dio mio, I smell like potato! Looking up I saw Gilbert close the bathroom door. How did he?! Guess my shower would have to wait, that fucker! How dare he treat my house like he lived there! Walking across the room, I picked up my robe and went to the kitchen. Breakfast sounded like a good way to pass time while waiting for that jerk to finish.

Daan told me at the party that Gilbert was moving in. He said it was part of some plan for the two of us to actually fall in love, like fucking hell that would ever happen. Good luck with that Daan. The blankets and pillows on the living-room couch looked virtually untouched. I had set them out last night thinking it was exactly what Daan meant by living together. Gilbert would obviously live there, but instead of the narcissist, lay a fully dressed Alessandro, sleeping peacefully. He must have gotten in later than Gilbert and I. Taking one of the blankets, I covered him gently. It was no real surprise Sandro was here. He often came over if he was feeling lonely. Mamma and Babbo traveled a lot, and being the youngest, Sandro always complained of being lonely. Maybe if he worked more, he wouldn't have time to feel lonely. The only relative that actually stayed with us was Nonno, but he was completely consumed with Feliciana's work. That left me as the only other person from whom my youngest sibling could beg for love and attention, which if you haven't noticed- I'm not the best person for the job. Alessandro stirred at my touch and turned over. His suit was wrinkled, and there was glitter stuck in his light brown hair. Looks like he and his Australian friend had lots of fun last night. Personally, I couldn't be happier that Sandro found a few friends. He was one of the few teenagers in the music industry (only nineteen), and one can only rely on older role models, like Antonio, for support until a certain point. Antonio was just too busy to stop and play with younger competition. Sandro needed constant attention because he was so young and was often left alone when he was younger. He couldn't come to parties mainly because he was underage, and our family does not condone underage drinking! Even though Sandro constantly tries to persuade us to let him have wine.

It was better that Sandro sleep on the couch because he normally trashed one of the guest rooms. My house did have about five of them, and an office too. But the room I was most proud of was my kitchen. When Antonio and I bought the house, we decorated it with our favorite things. The walls were painted a deep red color to complement our love of tomatoes. The modern cabinets were done a sleek white with silver handles. The counters were a simple tan granite, and I had all my pots and pans set up the way I liked. The kitchen had a floating island between the stove counter and the sink across from it. The sink backed up to a high counter with barstools for quick eating and seating. I did have a table, but it was a small four-seater off to side next to the back windows. The wall at the back of the table was painted red and there were all kinds of family pictures covering it.

I walked around to the corner where I kept my coffee pot. Coffee is amazing. It can motivate me to do great things. I love coffee more than anything in the world, and, trust me, I can make a mean cup of that hot liquid. I made a dark roast that day because I was feeling the need to wake up and forget (for the moment) there was another annoying musician in my house besides my brother. Sandro brought himself up from the couch as I poured myself a cup. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a mug from the cabinet.

He yawned, "I wanted to sneak into you bed last night, but someone else beat me to it." I punched him in the stomach and passed over his coffee. Sandro began his retreat to the couch with a smug grin while clutching his middle, but Gilbert interrupted us by slamming the door to my room and practically running through the kitchen. He spun around Sandro and grabbed an apple from a basket on my counter. Sandro smiled and ran to catch up to a moving and singing Gilbert. Then they started doing whatever men do when they greet each other. Sandro laughed and high-fived Gilbert before finally slinking back onto the couch.

"You know," Gilbert said, "I think we're going to need a bigger house."

"My house is big enough for me," I replied, "You can move out."

"No can do, your manager told you that last night remember? And you've got the ring to prove it," Gilbert took a bite of the apple and motioned with his hand. I looked down, and sure enough I was wearing the ring he bought me. Fuck him.

"Well, I'm not moving," I said while turning my back on his smug face.

"But! There's no theatre! I need a theatre, a game room, a sound proof room to practice, and a pool!" Gilbert held up four fingers, "No house with only five rooms can handle my amount of awesome!"

"Why the fuck do you need theatre?!" I yelled spinning to face him.

"Yeah!" Sandro chimed in. Oh great the worst role model for my little brother is the man I will be marrying.

"Because I'm so awesome I don't need to go to the actual movies," he replied as he finished his apple. Oh this guy made my blood boil! He was just so consumed with himself.

"Then move out! That will solve everything!"

"I already told you that wouldn't work."

"Then what am I supposed to do with my house?"

"We'll sell it."

"OH REALLY?"

"After I move all my stuff over."

"ARGH! I'm sick of you! Do whatever!"

"The awesome me likes that idea!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Sandro called from the couch where he was watching the news. It was something about the merger that day.

"Shut up! And why did you come last night?!" I asked. Hopefully this will distract me from Mr. I-think-I'm-awesome in the corner, and anyways, I always wanted to know why people considered it a good idea to bother me at my own home. Sometimes Sandro was lonely, and sometimes he was running from Nonno, and sometimes he just wanted to bother me. Depending on the answer, Sandro may or may not get himself kicked out.

"Ludwig moved in," Sandro called back to me. The coffee I was drinking went down the wrong way, and by that I mean I spit it all out on the counter. Wiping my mouth and trying to catch my breath, I looked up at Sandro, whose eyes looked glumly into his coffee cup. Gilbert was howling with laughter from the table. I shot a glare in his direction, but he could have cared less. He just got permission to move in and wasn't going to pay attention to anyone but himself. Gilbert kept laughing and laughing, and when he finally caught himself, he looked up at me.

"Kehsese, I could have told you that!" boomed Gilbert, acting like this was a joke.

"Well why didn't you?" I shot back bitterly.

"Mein burder said somethin' about you coming to kill him if you found out," replied Gilbert while waving his hands around casually, as if to say he didn't know what Ludwig meant. Hell yeah I'm going to kill him. Just you wait Ludwig.

"I don't like living there anymore," Sandro mumbled from the couch.

"Well then don't!" Gilbert replied cheerfully.

Gilbert dodged a piece of toast, and then just shrugged mouthing that he wanted to help. "Sandro," I said trying to calm my voice, "where does Ludwig sleep?"

"The guest bedroom," he replied.

"And where does Feli sleep?" I asked while gripping my coffee mug to the point of my knuckles turning white. Okay that actually really hurt!

Sandro looked up, giving me puppy eyes and crocodile tears, "With him….."

"Okay that's it! I'm marching over there right now! You wait here Sandro, and I'll go kick that potato ass! You bet I'll have him running straight home!" I left my coffee and tomato bread on the counter and ran to my room. It was on potato muncher! I'll kill you for sure this time! You got away because of the party, but now you'll really be dead! Just you wait! Sandro started clapping, and Gilbert walked into the kitchen to steal coffee. I didn't make some for you bastard! Just get out of my house already! I don't care what Daan said! Dio mio!

When I returned, Daan was there with Sandro ready to drag me away for work. Gilbert had already gone out, and my tomato toast was missing! Damn him! Daan stood in the middle of the living room lecturing Sandro about how Sandro needed to work more. Daan wore the same gray suit with orange tie and scarf; sometimes, I wonder if he ever gets tired of wearing that. He had his tablet out and was flipping through my work schedule for the day as Sandro babbled about Gilbert letting him move in with us. My schedule was jam-packed because of how many days I just randomly took off. Fuck you Gilbert for making me work harder! Sandro kept blabbling on and on about stuff, and Daan was forced to listen. Then, suddenly, Sandro cried as Daan started rubbing both his knuckles on Sandro's head saying something about not bothering the newly engaged. I took one step forward onto that ONE CREAKY FLOORBOARD. Damn me! Instantly, both Daan and Sandro stopped what they were doing to look at me. Daan glanced over my hella fashionable outfit, classy black dress and shoes, and commented, "Where's the ring?"

"What ring?" I asked. Like seriously? What.

"Did you already forget?" he responded, narrowing his pale blue eyes. Some black cloud started forming behind him, and Sandro screamed as the force exerted on his head increased.

"Forget what?" my temper rose, and I started balling my fists.

"Engagement," came Daan's low voice. The black aura started spreading. Sandro collapsed on the floor when Daan let go of his head. SANDRO?! Daan took a few steps towards me, hanging his head. I WAS NOT shaking. I don't get scared that easily. I mean who would be scared of a freakishly tall and angry Dutchman?! Ha..Ha…ok I was fucking terrified. He was standing right above me when he lifted his head to glare into my eyes.

"I don't need to really wear it, right?" I forced out, avoiding significant eye contact.

"Yes. You. DO," Daan replied bending to my eye level. His eyes were clouding with ominous black shadows, and he raised one eyebrow. Screaming and throwing the object nearest to me (a pillow) at him, I ran back to my room to get the ring. The ring itself was really quite pretty. Someone must have done a good job picking it out, and by that I mean not Gilbert. There's just no way in hell someone like him can have good taste in anything. The ring was a simple row of diamonds. It was a gold band, and the three diamonds were centered in the middle. The middle diamond was the biggest and shimmered whenever I moved my hand. On the inside of the band was a carving that stated the date. See? Gilbert really couldn't think like that, therefore Elizaveta probably picked it out. I sighed, I'm wearing a ring bought by my fiancée's manager. Putting it back on, I walked out to meet Daan who nodded approvingly at the addition.

 **(^^)**

"Wahhhh! It's so pretty!" gushed Erica from the cafeteria table. She rushed immediately to hug me when I approached at the table. Erica was an actress who was born in the Czech Republic, but she was raised here in L.A. Her dirty blonde hair was pinned up in a ponytail, and her height gave her beautiful pale legs that matched her slender arms. She was fairly pleasant person if I had to say so, and liked to wear a lot of Bohemian clothing. She acts very similar to Lizzie, minus the obsession with gay porn. She also had a certain soft spot for the Romanian actor Dmitri, Gilbert's cousin, but you all probably know him better as the main character from all the recent vampire movies. Now that they're out of style he decided to try a television series for more job stability. I can't blame him, after five years as Antonio's wife for the mafia-themed _Flame_ movies, I was basically doing the exact same thing.

Dmitri sat next to Erica at the table. His hair and make-up was already done. He looked tired; must have had fun last night. He nodded to me and went back to his phone quickly. He was pretty much quiet, except when he was around Arthur and Lucia. They were his best friends or something, but he only really light up around Elizaveta or Sofya. Lizzie and Dmitri had some bad blood that went all the way back to his first movie appearance fifteen years ago. Every time they met it took four people to pull them apart. They started throwing punches and insults almost immediately. Sofya, on the other hand, was a popular Bulgarian model. She and Dmitri had been dating for a few years now. Dmitri was even considering a proposal, but Gilbert beat him (and Ludwig) to the punch by proposing to me first. Well, he kind of had to.

The next to congratulate me was Tino. He ran up behind Erica to give me another hug. You all know Tino. He's the main male character, and everyone thinks he's just the sweetest thing on the planet. What you don't know about this bleach blonde and blue-eyed cutie is that he is fucking scary when you piss him off. Don't ask. Just do not ever piss off Tino because you really don't want him coming after your sorry ass and you REALLY don't want his boyfriend to beat your ass either. Oh, forgot to mention, Tino is gay. He is so gay, and no would know if he hadn't told Francoise. Nobody can really believe it. It breaks the hearts of all teenagers in the world. His boyfriend? He's been dating Berwald forever. Yeah the Berwald Oxenstierna that manages Z-Storm with an iron fist. Berwald literally has no emotions except anger, yet he somehow expresses himself more than Lucia Bondevik. If you've ever seen Berwald try to take a drunk Matthias home, you don't want to. That guy is scary, but Tino on the other hand is the bubbliest thing on the planet. Not as much as Feli, but certainly some good competition.

Feliks sauntered up to me to talk about the newest updates for the wedding. Oh FUCK. Daan made it all public! FUCK YOU DAAN. Evidently it was to be held in Italy, and the priest would be my distant cousin Marino. Oh shit he hated me. He just wanted the publicity. Fuck him. Feliks, however, was beyond excited. He knew I wasn't- because who in their right mind wants to be _forced_ to marry Gilbert Beilschmidt? Not. Me. Feliks had a boyfriend too. The poor guy finally came out the closet and was immediately coaxed into dating Feliks. Feliks loved the guy more than anything. His name was Toris, and they had been going strong for five years. Feliks was and always had been gay as fuck. He had the shoulder length blond hair parted in the middle. His eyes were always half lidded and he had a certain sassy aura around himself. We always knew he was the one to wear the ascots and other frilly things. If he had things his way- his character in the show would dress the same way.

After Tino, Erica, and Feliks stopped their yapping. I got the chance to look over at the table. Aside from Dmitri, there were three other cast members at the table. Camille was coolly reading the newspaper while slowly stacking fruit from a basket in the middle on top of Hera's sleeping head. Camille is Francoise's step-sister. She's from Monaco. She looked very much like Francoise even though they weren't related by blood. She had waist long blonde hair that tied at the end with a soft pink ribbon. She always wore the same pink overcoat and glasses while not on stage, and usually cared little about what others thought of her. Aside from Francoise, Camille didn't hang out with other people very much. She wasn't much of a socialite, yet we always saw her sitting at the bar during parties. She did like to talk about one thing with people- gemstones. She studied to be a geologist before being scouted for acting. If you ever got to be alone with her and she actually talked to you, she would talk mainly about all different kinds of rare stones and the prices they were going for at the market. Strange girl, but she meant well. I think?

Next to her sat Hera, who was already fast asleep and it was only nine in the morning. Granted, I was tired too, bitch, but I had coffee to keep me going! She needs some of that. Hera was a Greek beauty. With long curly brown hair and cheekbones to kill for, Hera was gorgeous. There was just one problem- unless further instructed, she was always asleep. Someone, mainly her boyfriend and manager Kiku, had to verbally tell her to stay awake or she would knock out immediately, like right now. Hera was undeniably sweet, when awake. She moved at her own pace, and had some crazy obsession with cats. She owned like five or six of the demonic creatures, and it looked like Kiku was okay with that. Hera's mother was the Greek model that rocked America in Playboy back when we were younger. Yeah, she's that kind of beautiful. Hera finally awoke when the fifth apple was stacked on her head. The fruit tumbled to the floor as she picked herself up. An audible groan could be heard from Camille who had worked so patiently to stack them. Hera looked around slowly before complaining about not being able to see her cats. Her eyes landed on me, and she managed a thumbs up before collapsing again on the table. Kiku ran over to wake her back to reality. I pity the poor Japanese guy.

Across the table Lily was laughing softly. Oh Lily, she reminded me so much of my little sister, except Lily is much purer than Feliciana when it comes to anything sexual. God knows what Feli has done with that fucker she plans to marry. Lily was from Liechtenstein. She was the youngest member of the cast, and played the younger sister to Erica's character. She played the part well. Lily was very small and petite. She had short blonde hair that she usually tied a ribbon in. She's Erica's cousin. They carpool to work, mainly to prevent Lily's overprotective hit-man of a brother from coming within twenty feet of civilized people. There was really nothing wrong with quiet little Lily except for her brother and the fact she can speak German. Her brother's bat-shit insane, and fucking crazy overprotective of his little sister.

By the time all my coworkers finished congratulating me, it was time to start filming. The director walked in and glared at us to get our asses to work. At that time, we were the cast of a hugely popular television series. You all have heard of it, remember _Decadence_? Yeah it won all kinds of awards like best cast and best main characters and so on and so forth. The show was about four women in a 1930's casino. Technically there was five because of Lily, but the four main were Hera, Camille, Erica, and I. I played the sexy Italian immigrant Chiarina Pizzini, and hell yeah I was fucking hot. My character was cool, deceptive, excellent at dancing, and I played her perfectly. I have countless awards from all seven seasons reinforcing just that. Camille played Gabrielle Babineaux, a French-Creole woman who moved up from Louisiana to start a new life. It was actually surprising how she could talk so much while filming, and then she won't say a word once the camera shuts off. Camille also had to most knowledge about casino life because of her father owning a vast majority of them. Erica and Lily played Edith and Maria Wiessling, the German sisters who owned the casino. Their characters were quite snobby, and it was often very hard for Lily to get into character. Erica, on the other hand, had a fucking fantastic time pretending to put everyone down. Hera played the poor Greek servant, Helene Stathanos. She was the one who worked the hardest in auditions because she had to learn how to card count, deal cards, and other basic card tricks. The fact that Kiku spent all that time teaching her got her the job over countless other actresses.

Feliks, Tino, and Dmitri played the main men. The females were the focus points, but the men put up a good fight in the eyes of the media attention. Feliks was the bi-sexual attendant Lukas Jerzierski. He basically went around making all the character's lives miserable by spreading rumors and other stupid shit. His character was also the main love interest for Lily's character of Maria. Needless to say, Lily's brother was not a big fan of Feliks. Dmitri played the character of Vlad, a mysterious businessman who randomly appears at the casino every other episode or two. His character is the main love interest for mine. It wasn't that bad working with Dmitri, even though he is Gilbert's cousin. He was a lot better than other actors, and pretty chill about it because he already had a girlfriend. I never really had to worry about the asshole trying to get into my pants, like Antonio. Because of that, we were a pretty good team. Let's just say that our photoshoots sold the most than any others. Yeah, I am that good. Even though the other two male characters were relatively popular, neither compared to Tino's character of Rasmus Halla. He was the male part of the love triangle. Yes, there was a lame-ass love triangle, but it was actually pretty contemporary. Erica's character loved Tino, but Camille's character loved Erica. Now you see how it was pretty groundbreaking? No one usually thought of a lesbian relationship back in the 1930's.

 **(^^)**

I got home late that evening. Work was fucking exhausting. Everyone wanted to know everything about Gilbert and I's relationship in past two days. For some reason they assumed we were doing some dirty, kinky shit. I just lied and grit my teeth. There was only so much I could lie about, and kinky sex is where I draw the line! Fuck. It was rough. Filming was even worse. For some reason, Erica couldn't focus one bit. She messed up everyone's scenes with obnoxious laughter. Then she would then run on set to hug whoever was acting. It was very unusual coming from a normally reserved person. She is distantly related to the potato muncher clan. Later we all found out someone had slipped her beer on break. It was probably one of the staff members, and Dmitri probably paid them to do it. (Now you see how they are related?) Those two were a weird bunch, but, sadly, we all loved them either way. Wait...is that really sad? Oh well. Fuck it. Lily took Erica home after she interrupted us for the fourth time. Poor Lily, she really does have a good head on her shoulders if she has to deal with that every day.

The first thing I noticed when I got home was not the television being on. Nope. It was not the fact that Gilbert was on the couch. Nope. It was not the fact that he had his legs on my coffee table. Not at all. What I noticed were in right front of my door- blocking it. There were about one hundred or more fucking boxes of all fucking sizes stacked in rows and all labeled with "PROPERTY OF AWESOME". Like WHAT THE FUCK?!

I attempted to walk past them, but I ended up getting caught twice and almost tripping once. Gilbert looked up from where sat watching the television and smirked. I stumbled toward him, "What the fuck is with the boxes?"

Gilbert looked up at me with a huge smile, "Lovi! You're home!"

"Gilbert," I said sternly, "don't call me that, and the fucking boxes?"

"I told you," he replied calmly, "I'm moving in, so most naturally I have to bring all my awesome stuff to our house and make it awesome!" He smirked and relaxed against the back of my leather couch. He crossed his legs and looked up at me questioningly. Did I hear him say "our house"? No, most certainly not. It's my house you fucker. I narrowed my eyes, and cocked my head to the side, "Oh really?"

"Yes, and I've been waiting on you," he replied, smiling.

"What the fuck?" Okay. That caught me off guard. Waiting on me? Um. He doesn't need to wait for my permission to get out of my house. Why was my heart beating? That's really weird…..

"Fix me something! I'm starving!" he whined closing his eyes and kicking his legs like a little kid. Oh no he fucking did not. He did not just fucking tell me to cook something for him. I am an independent Italian woman and I am not taking orders from someone who I'm being forced to marry. Like fuck no. Who does he think he is? The Pope? I don't fucking think so!

"No," I replied simply turning away to walk towards my room. This time I would lock the door and put a chair in front of it.

"Wait! Lovi! Don't leave! I'm kidding! It was a joke! I'm joking! See! HA HA!" Gilbert called desperately from the couch. He had climbed up onto the back of the couch and was desperately calling my name, "LOOOOOOVIIIIIIIII! I'm just playin' with you! All I want is for us to watch a little television together! PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE LOVIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I turned around at my bedroom door to scowl at him. What do I do? Walk back and sit with him. NO! That's ew, and gross and disgusting. But hearing him calling my name was more disgusting, and where the fuck did he get that nickname?! DID I NOT JUST TELL HIM NOT TO CALL ME THAT?! Not everyone gets that privilege. To my surprise, I found my feet moving on their own back towards my couch and living room. Just this one time. JUST TO SHUT HIM UP FOR CHRIST SAKE. I sat on the edge of the couch furthest from him. I could hear him whine, but he shut up once he realized that I was going to stay. He flipped channels a bit before settling on reruns of an old show. You nineties kids remember _Cookie Jar_? The sitcom about a classic American family dealing with a son who is a shop-lifter? Yes, I know, classic! I watched it too, but mainly because Antonio got to guest star a lot. Gilbert actually played the shop-lifting boy. I know, you would **_never_** recognize him now. They looked so different. The episode Gilbert had landed on was the one about the boy's tenth birthday, and how the boy planned on stealing a guitar that his parents couldn't afford to buy him.

Gilbert didn't say much, but he sometimes muttered about how cute he was back then. In my mind, he really wasn't. He was just more annoying. To keep myself occupied and distracted, I decided to compare the differences between Gilbert-now and Gilbert-then. I was that tired, that I decided to voluntarily look at Gilbert. My eyes studied the screen. Okay, so he was a lot shorter back then and very skinny. He wore an oversized red zip up hoodie and different sets of pants with loud plaid designs on them. That terrible sense of fashion almost made me puke. He was really short back then, but he had the same mischievous red eyes. The media called him "Little Devil" because of his white blonde hair and red eyes. The character he played fit his personality perfectly. Chances are Gilbert actually did do all the pranks his character pulled in the show. Gilbert spoke with a slight accent back then, and it often messed up his speech. He has completely lost it now, but hearing him stumble around words just made him look cute. HA HA NOPE. JUST KIDDING. Why am I blushing?! I tore my eyes from the screen to look at the Gilbert on my couch.

He looked relaxed. Of course, he was much much taller now. He was ripped or toned or whatever! He had big muscles! And a jaw line to kill for! There I said it! Obviously he works out. Pfffttt shut up. English is not my first language, bitch! Either way, it was amazing he could be so calm. Most memories I had about Gilbert were of him being extremely obnoxious, like head-splitting-headache obnoxious. The other ones include him chasing Maddy around. But now he sat on my couch laughing softly at memories of his past. Did he care that much about remembering things? His red eyes were watching the screen intently. Sometimes he whispered about how hard it was to film a certain part. His hair was naturally messed up, and it shimmered when he laughed. He crossed his arms in front of him, and his muscles moved in tune. My face began heating up. Better look away. I looked back to the television right when the younger Gilbert stole the guitar. The audience erupted in laughter as he tripped over the aux cords. In that moment I stole another glance at Gilbert. He was wearing a navy blue v neck with dark blue jeans. It was no lie that he was attractive, I mean, NO. I'm blushing like a fucking madwoman! That needed to stop, and back to the television we go Lovina! The show continued, but all I could think of was the man sitting two couch cushions away from me. He's breathing oh my fucking GOD! Did he just look at me?! HE'S BREATHING AGAIN! Now he's looking at me! It was fucking distracting! I'm tired! That was all it was. I was just trying to stay awake! WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY? WHY WAS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST?! WHY WASN'T I GOING TO BED?!

"Lovina," Gilbert's voice brought me out of my trance. Wait was I shaking? It wasn't that cold in here, "I'm still waiting."

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Gilbert. He was staring at me! My face heated up more, and I could feel myself turning red, "If it's about the dinner, I already said no!"

"It's not," he said narrowing his eyes and resting his arm on the back of the sofa to look at me clearer. His red eyes burned like a fire I had never seen before. The light from the kitchen hit them just at the right angle and made them look more passionate, more mischievous, more serious, "I'm waiting for you to stop acting like someone else around me."

That hit me like an eighteen wheeler packed full with produce. Wait what? I was fucking shocked. How did he figure out I wasn't giving this my all? How could he know the true me from the real me? He never even met the real me! How could he know? My heart started racing faster than ever before. He knew! SINCE WHEN WAS HE SMART?! My hand reached up to pull some of my dark curls behind my ear. I nervously looked down at my lap. This was all too soon! How did he figure out?!

"Lovina," he said again. OH SHIT. The way he said my name was hot! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. I don't think my body can take much more of this eye contact thing. I just kept thinking back to the party last night. The kiss. The look in his eyes when he danced with me. The feeling of our skin touching. His voice and the smell of beer. The way he treated me like a lady. The way he acted like a composed gentleman. I couldn't understand it! Why was I acting so strange today?! Was it because I was tired?! But last night kept popping up in my memories. His face. His kisses. His kisses from the night before last. His cologne that hypnotized me, "I think the best way to fix this is to come up with awesome nick-names!" Yep, I was wrong. He's definitely stupid. Gilbert flashed a smile that would kill any fangirl in an instant. He looked so happy, how the fuck could I say no to that? I mean Feliciana is much better at puppy dog eyes, but this guy has a weird way of getting what he wants. Gilbert started thinking really hard. He scrunched up his eyebrows. I could see why he was an actor. He moved his head around pretending to be frustrated and ruffled his hair more. Finally he looked back and me, "I got it! I shall call you my awesome Italian! And Lovi for short!"

"Isn't that the same thing you just called me?!" I yelled back, "I told you not to call me that!" This time I couldn't hide the blush spreading across my cheeks. No one person, not even Antonio, called me "their Italian". Antonio just assumed I belonged to him, but this insolent white-haired fuck wanted everyone to know I belonged to him! There must be something wrong with him. Like honestly he needs therapy. My heart started beating harder as he raised his hand to point one finger at me, "Your turn!"

Gilbert looked so confident in his answer. What was I going to call him?! Certainly not what he wanted like "Sir Awesomeness". Gag me with a spoon. Kill me with a stiletto before I say that. Ummmmmm. WHY WERE ONLY BAD THINGS COMING TO MIND?! "How about potato fucker?" Oh shit oh shit oh shit. THAT'S MY NAME FOR LUDWIG! I did not just suggest that to his brother, but the look on Gilbert's face said I totally did. He looked taken aback, a little shocked, dumbfounded, and more confused than anything. I should have taken a picture- wait what no!

He laughed nervously, "Try another one….make it awesome!" Oh my fucking God. I'm so stupid, but nice cover up there. Sorry Gil! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT. DID I JUST FUCKING APOLIGIZE IN MY MIND?! IN MY FUCKING MIND?! I do not apologize! To anyone. Not in my mind, not verbally, not at all! Especially not to Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt! But wait! I didn't call him Gilbert…..I said…GIL! THAT'S IT! That'll be his nickname! I'm so fucking sly I thought of it way before I knew I thought of it! HAH! I'm amazing!

Gilbert must have been having a blast watching me decide on his nickname. My facial expressions went from terror to tears to fear to excitement like a strobe light. One minute I was sad, and the next I was radiating happiness. Gilbert smiled. Yes, he smiled. Like a real smile, and that's what caught me off guard in my thought process. I didn't know he could have a real smile. I thought they were all fake. He raised one eyebrow when he noticed my stare and the smile disappeared, "Thought of one yet?"

"S-shut up…G-Gil," I cast my eyes downward and again my FUCKING PESKY BLOOD went to my face. I took this chance to run to my bedroom and slam the door when I was safely inside. My heart was beating crazy fast. How could he look at me that way?! He had….he….h-he….looked at me like a love struck teenager! WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH THAT?! I just did what he wanted! He wanted a fucking nickname! I must be tired. I stripped down to underwear. This time I put t-shirt on, and I forgot to lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N-_** _WHEW! It is Saturday! I promised Friday! Dang am I not good at keeping my own promises! But hey! I went over the page limit I set for myself! I really wasn't lying when I said I found inspiration to write! I wrote a lot! GO ME! So here's your treat! Some character development with a side of smut! What?! LOL Also sorry for the typos if there are any, it is super late here and I'm super, uber tired! And no updates soon, unless I am super incredible and can do it. Do you think I can? Who knows! I'll try!_

 **Chapter 3** \- Getting There…

It had been a month. In fact, over a month. It was the end of August, and Gilbert had come to live with me in mid-July. Gilbert was a fucking whirl-wind. He took my house by a storm. He was loud and obnoxious. He practically destroyed everything in sight, and he ate like a fucking army of twenty men. Once he found Antonio's axe and started whipping it around like a fucking toy. He broke three vases and cracked my china-cabinet, and I made him pay, dearly. Then he ate all the food in my refrigerator, even the fucking butter! Who the fuck eats butter? I came home to find my fridge empty. There was fucking nothing in my fridge and my pantry! He ate the entire pantry too! IN UNDER A WEEK. Since then, I forced Gilbert to give me a list of all the snacks he wants before we go grocery shopping. Yes, I said we. WE go grocery shopping just in case Gilbert finds something else he wants to devour in the next week. It was fucking hard and sometimes we would get caught by the fucking asshats known as the paparazzi because Gilbert can't fucking keep his cool around ice-cream. PUN NOT INTENDED.

Either way, Gilbert and I were finding out lots of things about each other. Like, for example, Gilbert liked to sleep in the middle of the bed. If I got really close to him right before I fell asleep, he would NOT kick me off the bed during the night. Also, Gilbert was really warm, and I'm always cold. So it was like killing two birds with one stone! It got to the point where I even stopped pretending to lock the door to my bedroom at night. NO. I did not enjoy the fact that his arms would always wrap around me. Okay maybe I did. He was always so peaceful when sleeping. OK LOVINA MOVING ON. I also learned that he had a very limited wardrobe. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? This guy needs fashion in his life. How does one live without the latest trends?! He only owned one, singular suit. A simple black suit. He had a variety of ties, but only one suit. That needed to change before we got married. FORGET I SAID THAT. He owned lots of pairs of jeans and ripped t-shirts. Obviously band wear attire for tours and stuff. He owned a few dress shirts, like three. Why didn't he dress better?! Oh yeah…he has no sense of fashion. Maddy told me that. It's a good thing I started complaining when he wore the same shirt three days in a row. He started to dress a little fresher, but wasn't too happy about me changing his bachelor lifestyle. Sure, there were plenty of arguments, and Gilbert got really good at dodging kitchen utensils. Our latest fight started out small. It was very late at night, and I mentioned something about the ring being fake.

"It's not fake!" Gilbert yelled from the table, "That's real gold!" His face was covered in pasta sauce and he was attempting to lick it off by scrunching up his eyebrows and stretching his tongue. Which was totally NOT cute….It was parmesan chicken with pasta that night, and Gilbert had eaten three or four chicken breasts with equal portions of spaghetti. YES. THE DAMN BASTARD FINALLY MADE ME COOK HIM DINNER. I don't know how it happened, but one night I made myself something and there were leftovers. Of course, Mr. Sticks-His-Nose-In-Everything came around the corner asking if he could have some too. Maybe it was because of all his compliments or the fact he made me make more of the lasagna, but I started actually cooking dinner for Gilbert.

"It so is!" I yelled back, "I bet you didn't even look at it before Elizaveta bought it!" I was standing at the sink washing my dishes, so I set what was in my hands back into the soapy water. My hair had been pinned up as to not get wet, and I put on hand on my hip as I turned to glare at Gilbert.

"I picked it myself!" he yelled back, standing up and walking to bring me his dishes. When the dishes were not so safely in my hands, he stepped closer to me, "I made sure it was as awesome as me!"

"Bullshit! I refuse to believe you actually chose this ring!" My head turned to the sink and I started to wash the dishes furiously. Gilbert didn't move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach one hand up. He tugged on my ponytail, and all my hair came flooding onto my shoulders, "Hey! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I turned my head to look at him, but he had moved somewhere.

Gilbert stuck out his tongue, "You should believe me!" He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My futile attempts to kick him off only succeeded in me splashing water all over myself. With one firm arm around my waist, Gilbert took my left hand out of the soapy water, "See, it sparkles even in dim lighting! I wanted to buy a ring that sparkles just like you! That's why I chose the ring!"

"Well I refuse to believe you!" I said while trying very unsuccessfully to hide the obvious blush on my face. My heart was racing again. He needed to stop doing this to me! I don't want to feel this way! Why would he say something like that?! Gilbert let go of my hand and continued hugging me from behind, "What will it take?" His voice sounded hurt. His chin rested on my shoulder as I washed the rest of the dished. What will it take? For me to trust in him? For me to stop my heart from beating so fast whenever he tries shit like this? What? I don't understand, dammit! I turned to look at him. His eyes looked sadly into the soapy water. Why don't I want to hurt him! DAMMIT LOVINA! Snap out of it!

"Time," I replied, "I-I t-think it will just take time….." WHY AM I SO STUPID?! GAHHHHHHH. Gilbert let go of me and walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. DID THAT PISS HIM OFF?! Oh shit. Needless to say, we didn't talk to each other for a week. We didn't talk to each other until Friday night.

In response to me hurting his feelings, Gilbert staked out on the couch drinking beer and throwing the cans all over the floor just to piss me off. We had our fair share of scream fests before, and I always won because Gilbert can't strain his voice. SUCKS TO BE A MUSICIAN! But that week, we didn't say anything. It was absolute silence. Usually, we would make up with television. Yes, television. That was our "make-up sex" type thing before we actually got to the sex point. Ahem. It was our little thing. Watch television and forgive each other. That sounds way cuter than I actually intended it to be... After arguments Gilbert would just sit on the couch grumpily and watch television. He made sure it was a show I couldn't resist trying to see from the kitchen. Then I would slowly travel to the living room and settle on the couch. However, Gilbert's domain until Friday included my kitchen and living room, and I got every room other than those two except for when I came home from work. When I came home, Gilbert would normally be on the couch watching whatever was on. Most days that week he'd been drunk, but most often than not Gilbert was sober and watching television. I would then prepare some amazing Italian food for dinner. It took Gilbert until Friday to turn the television on. He even had refused to sleep with me. He was that mad. Of course I didn't apologize! Until Friday. After dinner on Friday, we sat down on the couch like one of those troubled couples seeking therapy. You know on opposite ends of the couch? Yeah, just like that. And we watched television

We got to the point where Gilbert and I now had a system of picking out a show we wanted to watch for the night. Sometimes, if I was bored of television we would watch one of my movies or one of Gilbert's. Gilbert let me have control of what we watched for no apparent reason, and I was feeling pretty ballsy. I chose one of my favorite movies. Before you judge, let me explain. I have a terrible weakness to bad romantic comedies, especially if they are set in Rome. My all-time favorite was The Proposal because Sandra Bullock is a total boss! Actually! Go check it out! Fucking amazing! She kicks serious ass! But that night I wanted to watch When in Rome. Shut up! I like the movie just because its set in Rome and Rome is fucking amazing! I was actually surprised that Gilbert went along with my choice, after a week of not saying a word he must have some energy left. I slipped the DVD in and walked back to my spot on the couch. One glance at the other end of the couch told me that Gilbert was still giving me the cold shoulder. His head was turned towards the windows and he still looked quite angry. Well. Fuck him! I apologized! Isn't that enough?! The movie started and I couldn't help bouncing with excitement! FUCK YOU! I really like movies set in Rome! It's not because I totally want a romantic life like the main character! Fuck you! Looking down, I noticed I was still in my work clothes. Maybe I should change? But the movies started! But this mini-skirt is pretty cold!

"Here," Gilbert reached across the couch with a blanket. My eyes widened. How did he know I was cold? "You're shivering," he said simply. Well, that would be one way to tell. I took the blanket slowly. Was this a peace offering? If so, I'll take it!

The movie continued, and I looked over at him. He didn't look to warm either, he was rubbing his arms. It's not even winter and two people are cold. Maybe it was just my air conditioner? "Um," I started out, "would you like to share?" I held the blanket up. He didn't move. He didn't say a word! Come on! Take the bait! Forgive me! I'm so fucking frustrated! I scrunched my eyes closed, "I WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME, DAMMIT!"

Gilbert slid over immediately. He slid one arm around my shoulders and smirked, "About time you said that! Kesese!" I said what?! Why don't I care more about this sudden positioning?! His arm is around me! We've never sat like this before! I looked up and saw Gilbert was smiling again. I guess yelling at him can wait, he's actually smiling.

"You know," he said staring at the screen, "I really did buy that ring." He looked dead serious. His breathing was steady, so that way I knew he wasn't lying. And it gave me an excuse to stare at his chest- I mean I am very scientific! Fuck you! I saw his eyes shift to look into mine. My heart clenched, "I know." Gilbert looked at me surprised.

"You believe me? That's awesome! I'm so awesome! I knew I could make you believe me!" he hollered excitedly. His face was closer to mine than I would have liked. He was wearing that cologne again and his white shirt was way too tight on him. Maybe I shouldn't tell him I forced Daan to call Lizzie and ask her whether or not she bought the ring? Daan was not happy about the fact we were fighting, and it took me until Wednesday to convince him to call Gilbert's manager. Then again, when is Daan happy? Daan called Elizaveta on Thursday, hence why I didn't make up with Gilbert until Friday. It was actually surprising to find out that Gilbert went alone to pick my ring, and didn't tell Elizaveta a thing. She had no idea he was actually interested in marrying me. That actually made me blush. Daan had his phone on speaker and Elizaveta told us how he ran away to find my ring. Evidently he made both Odo and Ludwig track him down until they found him at a little unknown jewelry store owned by Camille's family. He was evidently running all over Los Angeles looking for the perfect ring. After Lizzie hung up, Daan gave me a strict lecture on not fighting with the man I will be marrying. He said that it was very important to be nice to each other because how else were we supposed to fall in love and blah blah. Like hell I was going to take him seriously when he's smoking a blunt and hasn't even asked Maddy out for lunch! He canceled my lunch with Feliciana for saying that. Word to the wise, don't fucking insult Daan van Driessan.

"Um….yeah…I believe you," I replied tearing my eyes away from his intense gaze. Was it getting hot in here? I was blushing again! Shit this needed to stop! Stop feelings go back to where you came! I don't want to feel blushy or flirty around Gilbert! I guess it's fucking too late for that. I pulled the blanket up to my face, and Gilbert pulled me closer. Not helping idiot! Read the fucking atmosphere! I need to figure out why the fuck I can't stay calm around you! MOVE AWAY. Okay so glaring at him only makes him confused and laugh at you. Make a note of that Lovina. The movie was only half-way through, and I just realized I'm getting fucking butterflies just thinking of the ending! FUCK YOU GILBERT! We sat there silently watching the movie go on. Sometimes Gilbert would sigh and relax his arm. I couldn't stop thinking about how he was holding me. We had never done this before! I liked sitting far away…..I lied. I liked being warm most of all. Sometimes Gilbert would laugh, but he sounded tired.

I heard a thump, and I looked to my left at Gilbert. HE'S ASLEEP?! Majority of the time we hadn't talked. I said I wanted to talk, so why is he asleep! Gilbert's white head was reclined back against the couch and soft snores could be heard. I narrowed my eyes. I needed to move him or I would get stuck here for good. I shifted my shoulders, and his head fell from the couch to my shoulder. Okay Lovina! This time for sure I would get up! I tried moving my legs, and Gilbert fell right on top of me. He laughed, "Gotcha!"

"You were pretending to be asleep?!" I screamed as Gilbert pushed my back flush against the couch. Suddenly I was laying on the couch next to Gilbert, and he was back asleep in an instant. HOW THE FUCK DOES HE DO THAT?! His arms were wrapped around me and I pressed against the back of the couch. My face was nuzzled into his shoulder. How was I supposed to fucking sleep?! And did he turn off the television? DAMN HIM! My heart was racing. Does he not care that I'm going to have an actual legit heart attack?! I'm going to die from cardiac arrest! LIKE GET OFF ME! I tried many more times to move him, but he ended up getting closer. Our legs were intertwined, and I just couldn't calm down. My blood was coursing through my veins. My face was a permanent red. It took me what seemed like hours to fall asleep. I guess it was the warmth or the fact that Gilbert actually started petting my head. SO HE WAS AWAKE! Wait…that petting was kind of making me drowsy…..drowsy…..sleepy…..fuck….him…..

 **(^^)**

Someone was raping my doorbell. My doorbell. My alarm clock wasn't going off like a fucking alarm, instead my doorbell was. I groggily opened my eyes. I didn't even shower last night thanks to Gilbert. My make-up was going to be an absolute fucking mess! Speaking of him…..where was he? I looked around slowly. He was nowhere. The television was bluescreened from the movie ending, yet there was literally no sign of Gilbert. I know he was here because I was literally STUCK here because of him. The blanket was wrapped around my shoulders, and I was alone on the couch. I sat up shielding my eyes from the demonic rays of the sun pouring from my open windows. My loose shirt hung off my shoulder, and my skirt was ruffled. I lifted one foot off the couch, and made my way past the boxes (yes they were still there) to the door. Who the fuck was at my door? If it was Daan or any of the managers from Dutch Labels they would have already let themselves in. Even if Gilbert had run off, he had a key too. It seems keys to my house are in demand and regularly supplied to those who need them. Fuck you Daan! (Insert obscene hand gestures here!) I approached my door slowly. Yeah, I don't give a fuck who you are. You can fucking wait. I unlocked the door, "Fuck do you want?"

"LOVI!" came my response followed by a huge hug. Considering this person had to bend down and hug me, and had a significant Spanish accent. I'm calling a close the door and ignore him! I bit down hard on Antonio's shoulder. He jumped, and I tried closing the door on him. But here's the thing about strong men- they are stronger than you. Yeah. Who knew? Antonio just laughed and pushed the door open again, "Lovi! I'm so excited to see you!"

"Yeah? Well you've seen me, now leave," I responded grumpily. I didn't have my coffee yet. It was getting fucking hard to be nice to people when I don't have my coffee. Shut up! I am a nice person.

Antonio looked confused. He blinked his big green eyes. Oh yeah, direct commands don't work on this idiot. He never gets the message, "Lovi I need to ask a MAJOR favor from you~!"

"How about no?" I rested my hand on the door knob and glared up to Antonio. He smiled cheerfully. Damn him for being a fucking morning person. This is one reason we couldn't stay together, I could never fucking sleep in! He was dressed in a casual pair of dress pants, and his white dress shirt was way too fucking tight for public decency. He also was carrying a fucking aquarium? Where the fuck did he get that? I ran a hand through my hair in a futile attempt to calm it down. Antonio just smiled more and lifted the aquarium up higher.

"I need you to take care of Senor Tortuga!" Antonio pushed the aquarium into my face so I could see the tiny ass turtle inside of it. Antonio blinked happily from the other side of the glass, "Lovi por favor!"

"Fuck no. You know what happened last time!" I backed away from Antonio's turtle. That thing is fucking demonic. You thought turtles were slow? No. Fuck no. this turtle is a freaking race car. It crawls out of its cage and literally attacks me. The last time I took care of it, it crawled into my bra! YES! MY BRA! Not only is the damn creature a demon it's also a fucking perv! Antonio gave me the biggest puppy eyes ever. Gilbert where the fuck are you? I actually need you to kick my ex-boyfriend out!

"Lovi," Antonio pleaded, "por favor! I'm leaving for three months! Fran is too busy doing interviews and I don't trust Arthur! Bella is coming with me! Henri wouldn't have time for it! Feli would forget about it! Ludwig would step on it! Madeline will feed it maple syrup and kill it! Daan will kill it no matter what! Lovi pleeeeeeease! You're the only one!" Antonio was on his knees looking up at me. He had tears in his eyes, and a pouty little frown on. Ew.

"I think one annoying pet is enough," I responded. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Gilbert brought over his annoying little pet bird. Yeah just wait until you hear what he named it. Fucking Gilbird. HE'S SO FUCKING NARCISSITIC HE NAMED A BIRD AFTER HIMSELF! That bird was a holy terror. It ate almost as much as its master, and it's only about five inches tall and about four inches in diameter. It's a little fucking flying ball of yellow fluffy TERROR, and annoying as hell. I have to constantly play with it if Gilbert is gone, and sometimes it even follows me around the house as I do things. IT FOLLOWS ME. One time it even nestled between my boobs. WHAT IS IT WITH CREATURES AND MY CHEST?! I know I have a bigger chest that Feliciana, but damn. I mean I didn't push it off, it can be pretty cute when it wants to be. Plus I wasn't doing anything important in that moment of time, just texting Feli while waiting for Gilbert to get out of the shower. BUT WHATEVER. Back to Antonio. He looked actually wounded. Too bad I knew he was faking it.

"Lovi please! I'll be forever in your debt! Por favor Lovi!" He cringed and lowered his head. Looks like he was really serious….FINE.

"I just feed it once a day right?" Antonio literally shot up like a bolt of lightning.

"Si! Si! Si! Gracias Lovi! Te amo!" Antonio kissed both my cheeks and literally threw the aquarium and food into my arms. SHIT THIS WAS HEAVY! He jumped up and down excitedly, "Bueno! Ok bye Lovi!" Wait what the fuck? He's just leaving? THAT FUCKING JERCK FACE! He took his perfect little ass down my driveway to the black cab. Bella waved out of the window. She looked so fucking happy. Fuck her. Wait never mind, I like Bella. She had an orange ribbon in her hair today. She must be wearing the orange dress she bought recently. Antonio got to the car and waved goodbye before jumping into the cab, and actually leaving. WHAT THE FUCK?! He's getting full hell when he gets back! I looked down at the aquarium, and noticed there was NO FUCKING TURTLE. That tiny bastard! Where did it go?

"You got a turtle?" Gilbert said, finally appearing out of the house, looking fresh as fuck. I mean he just showered. He ran a hand through his wet hair. He had a cup of coffee in his other hand and yawned. A towel was draped around his neck on top of the red shirt he was wearing. Here's a question, WHY ARE ALL HIS SHIRTS TOO TIGHT ON HIM? Another reason I need to buy him more clothes.

"G-Gil…where is it…..?" I started shaking and my eyes started darting back and forth. I can't stand turtles because of Antonio. When we were little, he took Feli, Alessandro, and me to a pet store, and he and Feli accidentally dumped over the turtle aquarium when I picked up a wandering snake. The turtles all escaped and found their demonic way over to me. I had at least twenty fucking turtles climbing on my at once. Which is exactly the reason why I didn't like Antonio's turtle. As soon as Antonio leaves, it turns into a demon. I think I have it, and then it fucking disappears. AND I FIND IT SOMEWHERE ON I didn't mention that ANTONIO CAN'T NAME HIS PETS FOR HIS LIFE. Mr. Turtle, SERIOUSLY ANTONIO?! Gilbert blushed that I used his nickname and his eyes searched me. SHIT. I just asked him to look at me, and I LOOK LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT! Just when I was about to blush, I felt something prick my head. I looked at Gilbert, and he stared back at me while making a little "O" with his mouth.

"Please…..tell me it's not on my head!" I started breathing heavily, and I felt four more pricks on my head. My eyes started watering. Hold it together Lovina! Hold it together! You can do this! You are strong! OH SHIT IT'S MOVING.

Gilbert's eyes traveled all around and he bit his lip, "Um….ja…..it's not…." Gilbert looked up at the doorframe. On top of my head I felt more pricks traveling around. I can do this! Stay calm! HOLD IT TOGETHER! Okay maybe not!

"GILBERT GET IT OFFFFFFFFFFFF!" I screamed jumping up and down. I dropped the aquarium and started waving my arms wildly. Gilbert cursed, and jumped back. Evidently, he was rushing to help me when I almost crushed his toes with the tank. He stepped over it (how the fuck did it not break?!), and put one firm hand on my shoulder. His eyes focused in as he reached up to my head. By then, I had stopped jumping and waving my arms. I was still breathing hard. Sweat ran down my back as the seconds ticked by. Gilbert was getting closer and closer. My eyes looked up at him. He looked so focused. The sunlight hit his pale skin, making it glisten. Drops of water fell from his bangs and slid down his face. My breathing hitched as his hand landed on my head. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Got it!" he said holding up the turtle triumphantly. "The awesome me has captured the turtle!" Gilbert started laughing, and I slumped to the ground. Can I go back to bed now? Gilbert placed the turtle back inside the aquarium, and shut it closed. He picked it up, and kicked the door open. Looking down at me, he motioned for me to get inside. I picked myself up and dusted my skirt. Walking inside, I muttered a "thanks" to Gilbert. In return, I got Gilbird and a German style breakfast. FUCK MY LIFE.

 **(^^)**

What happened the rest of the day really isn't important. Okay yeah, it was very important. It started around lunchtime. As soon as we had gotten back into the house, Gilbert and I agreed on pet arrangements. Yeah. That's how I ended up with the damn bird, and Gilbert took over caring for the spawn of Satan. Immediately I went for the duct tape, and we taped the top of the tank shut. Then we had breakfast and whatever, fast forward to lunch. Because Gilbert made me an absolutely disgusting breakfast (read: it was fucking amazing and I will be killed by Daan's bad fashion sense before admitting it), I took over lunch duty. For some reason, we were both off that weekend and to Gilbert that meant that it was date night.

"You know what tonight is, right?" he said smirking over a bowl of Italian ice. Feli and I had made some last weekend because that uncultured swine known as Ludwig had never tasted it before. Feli thought that it would be a good idea to educated uncultured swine number 2 by coming over to my house. Let's just say that Ludwig really tried to understand how to make it. He did! Even with me cussing him out and calling him uncultured swine every time he did something wrong. Gilbert on the other hand, just ate whatever leftovers were on the counter whenever we moved to a different station. I learned an important lesson that day: do not let Gilbert have pure sugar. I will not say anymore.

"What's tonight?" I was staring at him cautiously. By now I had showered and I was wearing an extremely fashionable sun dress that hugged my curves, but otherwise was loose. We were at home, so it wasn't a big deal that I showed a lot of skin.

"Saturday night! Date night!" Gilbert said proudly as he pulled the spoon from his mouth. "The awesome me is going to take you out!" He pointed at me with the spoon and smiled. I didn't like where this was going.

Gilbert said we had to leave the house by five. I had taken my time getting ready, and I was in no rush to get out for the night. I decided to wear a nice pair of skin tight jeans and a dress blouse that was a little too tight on me. Taking into account the fact that Gilbert's an idiot, I wore a pair of black sneakers, Coach of course. In my hair I placed a black ribbon and curled certain sections to make a natural look. We took my Ferrari that night because Gilbert's whatever he owns is ugly as shit. My car is sleek and fashionable, and Gilbert had to fucking drive after finding out from Feli about the amount of restrictions placed on my license. I just like to speed, and a Ferrari is the best car for speeding! Not my fault the cops can't take me. The one getting the tickets should be Gilbert! He should be pulled over more often! That idiot drove faster than I ever had! Either that or he's just a very dangerous driver. He almost broke the gate to my neighborhood. The gate keeper kept pressing the button rapidly and the gates still wouldn't open. Gilbert didn't even slow down, and I was screaming my head off. If he ruined my car, he was fucking dead meat! The gate opened slowly and Gilbert sped straight through the gap into the streets. What's really sad though, is the gate keeper is actually used to Gilbert's reckless driving. Sometimes he stops Gilbert and asks if Gilbert really is a part of Z-Storm. Then the gatekeeper asks for Gilbert's autograph for his mother/cousin/brother/aunt/cat and lets Gilbert in or out of the neighborhood. Now, I am not a big fan of sports, and Gilbert, obviously, couldn't tell. He ended up taking me to some kind of basketball game. I don't know who was playing, don't fucking ask me! I only like soccer because Italy is the best team, and don't tell me wrong. I didn't pay attention to the game very much anyway. NO. It was not because of Gilbert. It was because Gilbert's fucking band members were there. Yep. It was a triple date with Arthur and Matthias and their dates. Which meant, Francoise.

Said Frenchwoman sat to my left with Arthur next to her. She was wearing the most fashionable dress I have ever seen in my life worn to a basketball game. It was a rich purple, and the neckline was cut way too low for public decency. For some reason she had done her nails, so she was constantly blowing on them gently. I was stuck in the war zone between her and Lucia. Evidently, Francoise had insulted the Norwegian model's height, and Lucia wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily. No one insults Lucia Bondevik and escapes scotch free. Normally Matthias would come to her defense, but he wasn't there to hear the insult and Lucia wasn't about to tell him. She liked being as independent as possible. Sure, bitch that's why you're in a two year long relationship with a man. The game we were watching was hardly interesting enough to distract either women, and they were continually slipping insults to each other. Arthur didn't look like he cared very much. He stared at the court with a blank gaze. We had front row seats thanks to Gilbert being friends with the manager. Arthur, on the other hand, was way too uptight and self-centered to actually care about a petty cat fight between Francoise and anyone else. He was wearing a stuffy suit and carried a pimp stick, or as you people call it- a cane. He looked like a seventy-year old man if not for his messed up hair. What is it with guys and their hair? Can't they put more effort into it? Matthias's hair was even worse. It looked like he had purposely messed it up and spiked certain pieces with gel. Matthias actually tried to control Lucia, who didn't really need anyone to tell her to calm down, she was basically an ice queen. He tried whispering in her ear to distract her, but got a slap to the face in response. Matthias was actually the only one dressed for a basketball game. Can you believe that? The dumbest one of the trio known as Z-Storm, actually knew how to dress the best. He actually dressed nicely, but I guess we all have Lucia to thank for that. Matthias had a red polo on and a pair of designer jeans. Compared to an overdressed Gilbert, Matthias looked fine. Oh yeah, Gilbert was overdressed just like his British friend. Gilbert wore one of his dress shirts that obviously didn't fit him with a tight grey vest and a dressy pair of jeans. Yep. He almost matched Arthur, minus the coat and leather shoes. I was one hundred percent done with his fashion sense that day.

It seems like Gilbert had also invited more than just his band members. At around half-time Daan arrived with Madeline. FUCKING DAAN. He was wearing a Dutch soccer shirt to an American basketball game. At least Maddy wore a nice dress. Sure, I'm happy he actually invited Madeline, but he just had to fuck it up with his shirt? By the way, who the fuck was winning the game anyways? Oh yeah I forgot, I DON'T FUCKING CARE. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed. Gilbert had run off with Matthias to get snacks, and I was stuck next to Francoise who was talking about something with a bubbly blonde bob. Oh. That's Allison Jones. She's Madeline's twin sister and a popular dj in the electronic music world. When did she get here? I tuned into the conversation.

"Allison, please, you know your music is crap! Have you even found a producer?" Francoise said while curling as strand of her dark blonde hair around her finger.

Allison puffed her cheeks and shoved her hands into her bomber jacket, "I have!"

"Oh really?" Madeline chimed in, clapping her hands excitedly. My head turned back to Allison who looked startled.

"I have!" Allison declared, "I signed with Braginsky!" She looked proud and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked down and a shadow covered her eyes. Then muttered under her breath, "The damn commie made me…."

Madeline looked so happy and gushed to Daan, "Daan! Daan! Did you hear that? Do you know them by chance?" Obviously, she missed the last part. I noticed she had little tulip earrings on. Shit Daan really took my advice when I said buy her something. Daan just grunted and looked away. YEAH I CAUGHT YOU BLUSHING BITCH, YOU BETTER LOOK AWAY.

Francoise didn't look phased at all. She just sighed and crossed her legs, "Well, it doesn't matter to me, all music these days is shit anyways!"

Allison stuck her tongue out, and Madeline sighed. Arthur finally turned around with a grunt. He looked pissed and his mouth hung open.

"Francoise, you know I am in a band right?!" he yelled angrily. Francoise slowly turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Oui, and? You're band is the worst of all," she said dully. Arthur retaliated with more comments that should remain left out. At least their argument distracted Francoise from Lucia who was incredibly close to calling her brother in the paparazzi. Francoise and Arthur's argument became background noise when Gilbert and Matthias came back. It had taken them majority of the second half to get a few drinks and popcorn. They had been attacked by girls because the two of them are too stupid to put on a disguise. Gilbert slipped in next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you?" he asked looking at me seriously. My face started heating up and I looked the other direction.

"Could be worse," I replied. Gilbert sighed. Some music started playing on the jumbo-tron, and Gilbert started tapping his leg. I watched as he slowly started to feel the beat and mouth the words. He started moving his shoulders and his leg started tapping more in tune. "Stop that," I said. This was getting embarrassing! At any moment the cameras could hit us, and I might have to kiss him again. NOT THAT I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO ANY OF THAT. Fuck you!

Gilbert smiled, "Come on! Dance!" He started to move his arms and legs. Gilbert grabbed my hands and started waving them around with him in a crazy pattern.

"No!" I pulled my hands back to my chest, and crossed my arms.

"I dare you!" Gilbert said childishly. He smiled and there was a hint of danger in his eyes.

My face heated up more, "I'm already a better dancer than you! Do you really need me to prove it?"

"Well," he started as his head bobbed to the beat, "how do I know unless you show me?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but the cameras flashed our way. I felt a huge rush of blood to my cheeks as I saw myself on the screen. HOLY SHIT. What if they landed on us?! Oh shit I was not prepared! In my mini-freak out moment, the cameras moved above me to where Daan and Madeline were sitting, and only my obnoxious curl could be seen at the botton. Daan blushed immensely and the announcer questioned loudly if they would kiss or not. Gilbert and Matthias started chanting, and several screams could be heard from girls in the crowd. Daan leaned over to Madeline who looked just as startled, and he placed a quick peck on her lips. Gilbert and Mattias both yelled "WEAKKK!" while Daan just gave them a glare that they would soon be seeing in their nightmares. Luckily, the camera had moved on by that point.

Gilbert and I got home around eleven that night. We left the game soon after Daan and Maddy's kiss. It seemed that glare really did freak Gilbert out, and he had no intention of sticking around. That or he was just really bored of the game. Neither of us were really paying any attention to what was going on. Gilbert opened the back door to let me in, and I started walking straight to the bed room. Fuck if I was staying up. Gilbert, however, had other plans. He grabbed my arm and pulled me, kicking and cussing, into the living room. He stood in front of the surround sound stereo. He let go of me, and smirked.

"I think you owe me something," he said as he reached up to the stereo.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't owe you anything."

He laughed and pressed the on button, "You owe me a dance." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close as a smooth song blasted though the speakers. He moved forward a bit and started swaying his hips. How was I supposed to show him to dance if he's leading? We crossed the floor and he spun me. Then he started to move slowly, giving me a chance to sway to the music in the sexiest way possible. Gilbert pulled me back and looked emotionlessly into my eyes. Seemed like he was taking this seriously. The song changed tempo and our dance turned into somewhat of a tango. Gilbert was light on his feet, but didn't let me catch a break. He kept a firm hand on my waist as we paced the room quickly. We circled the room as Gilbert pulled me along. He would occasionally look down at me, and I would turn away. After a few songs, I was starting to sweat. I needed to gain control. This was supposed to be my dance! Gilbert's hips were quick and he spun me out only to quickly pull me back in. Our chests were heaving and we rested close to each other. Gilbert's eyes burned and his arms tightened around me. We were so close. My face started heating up, and we drew closer. Then as the song changed, I snapped my hips and pushed him back. Gilbert landed on my couch, and I pulled myself into his lap. I ran my hands down his chest, and made soft circles with my hips. Gilbert just stared cautiously into my eyes. His arms were outstretched on the back of the couch as I worked my magic. Damn straight. I wasn't losing. I pulled myself up and slowly made my way down. As the new song dropped, my hips matched the speed. My hands explored every inch of his chest, and I found them quickly unbuttoning his vest. Gilbert looked up with a flare of excitement. He licked his lip. Just as I brought my hips down, I could feel his excitement growing. Okay….that's nice to know…he's that turned on…..guess there was no backing down. Or so I thought.

"Stop," Gilbert said in between heavy pants. He was breathing hard and trying his hardest to control himself. His hands were gripping the couch and shaking from the force.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently as I pushed myself down again just to see him inhale quickly and try not to break his cool. Sweat dripped down his face from earlier. His bangs hung loose in his face, and he flexed his arms.

"Stop…Stop playing with my feelings…..and making me think I actually have a chance," Gilbert looked up. His eyes were clouded with fire and lust. They burned brighter than ever. My hands traveled up to his face, and I brought our faces closer. Just staring at him like this made my heart race. He was quiet, and not like the Gilbert everyone else knew. How many people had seen this man fight his feelings? Was it just me? For some reason I like the desperation in his eyes and face, and we moved closer. I felt him shift and suddenly his arms were around my body. His hand went to the nape of my neck and we stared at each other. We kept getting closer and closer. My body temperature spiked. I wasn't giving up, nor was I giving in. I closed my eyes, and Gilbert closed the gap separating our lips.

It was nice and slow, but it felt like a burning fire speeding through my body. His hands and lips felt like lava. Everything about touching him felt so right. Everything about him touching me felt better. There were so many things running through my head, and none of them mattered at that moment because all I could focus on was Gilbert. My hands moved up to his hair. How did I never notice his hair was so soft? It was like cotton candy, yet thicker. Gilbert's hands traced their way down my sides slowly. Then he brought them up to my head as mine tugged on his hair. I kept trying to get closer and closer. I wanted to feel every inch of him on me. I wanted more. My hips swayed, and he would meet me half way in response. I liked that. I liked that so much. His hands moved through my hair as his picked up pace. I ran my hands down his chest and face. Sometimes I tugged his hair to hear him grunt. One of his fingers brushed by my curl, and I gasped in pleasure. His tongue entered my mouth, and I felt hotter. His tongue ran its way through my mouth, and all I could do was moan in pure ecstasy. I started unbuttoning his blouse when I could, but his tongue was just too distracting. His hand brushed my curl again, and I broke the kiss to yell his name. We paused for a moment, and his tugged my blouse loose from my jeans. Then he pushed me on to the couch and towered above me. He licked his lip again and smirked. He can't smirk like that right now, and I pulled him down for another kiss. This time faster and more desperate. I wanted to feel him in my mouth. His hands moved my shirt up, and I could feel the fire spread to my stomach. I moaned as Gilbert broke the kiss to nibble on my neck. I could barely manage his name between the amounts of pleasure I was feeling. I just wanted more of him. Gilbert moved back to kiss me when…..a flash went off?!

"Shit! I forgot to turn the flash off!" came a distinctive voice from behind the couch.

Gilbert sat up immediately and looked very pissed off with messy hair, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I sat up and looked over the couch at the space where Gilbert was now glaring. There sat Alessandro, looking very, incredibly scared and dressed entirely in black. He was clutching his phone, and stammering. All I could do was scream, "ALESSANDRO VARGAS I'M CALLING NONNO!"

Sandro jumped to his feet, "No! Lovi! You can't I just sent the pictures to Daan! He's finally going to like me!"

"PICTURES?!" Gilbert snapped. I had never seen him angry, guess that was a night of firsts for a lot of things. Gilbert reached out and grabbed my brother by the collar, "What. Pictures?" Gilbert's eyes narrowed and my brother started crying. I reached into my back pocket, and brought out my cell phone. Then as I was talking to Nonno, FUCKING KYLE DARWIN APPEARED. Gilbert turned his absolute fury towards the Australian. Kyle jumped and tried to run, but all attempts were futile as a half-naked German captured both of them.

Nonno sent Feliciana and the man-potato to pick up Sandro and his friend. Gilbert had put his shirt back on before my sister arrived, and we gladly pushed both kids out of the house. Feli ran up to the door to hug me, and Ludwig locked the two "spies" in his car. Feli looked just elated to see me at one o'clock in the fucking morning, and Ludwig didn't even have the time to push his hair back. Feliciana babbled on and on about how Nonno didn't want to get out of bed, but Ludwig was still awake and how she wanted to see me. That's great Feli, just go fucking home. I managed nods and Feli seemed to understand I was tired. She pranced, yes fucking pranced, back to the car. Gilbert sighed from behind me and put one hand on my shoulder. I rested against the door frame, and looked to see Ludwig still standing on the porch.

"Um," he started. He was fidgeting. His hair covered much of his eyes, and he constantly reached up to pull it back. Oh great potato fucker was going to ask me if he could marry my sister. Joy. Just what I fucking need after two teenagers sabotage my make out session with my fiancée. Wait did I just say that? Did I just admit that? OH FUCK ME. WAIT. NO. DON'T. GILBERT SHOULD. WAIT WHAT?! I'm going to stop talking. Ludwig looked up, "MayIpleasehavepermissiontomarryyoursister?" He took a deep breath and looked up earnestly.

"No," I replied, "But you're still going to ask her anyways?" He nodded. I sighed, "Then what are you waiting for potato fucker?"

Ludwig smiled. He actually smiled at something I said, "Thank you!" He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Hey Potato fucker! Break her heart and you're dead!" I made a slitting throat gesture with my hand. Ludwig just nodded quickly and ran to the car. He started the engine and grabbed Feliciana's hand. Ew. Look away.

I turned my back and walked inside. Gilbert followed closely after locking the door. "You know that's my brother, right?"

I stopped and looked at Gilbert, "And that's my sister."

Gilbert paused, "Touché."

We walked into my bedroom, and Gilbert leaned in to kiss me when our phones buzzed. We each pulled them out to see a text sent by Daan with all of the pictures of us altered with cute sparkly emotes and flowers. We both didn't do anything for the rest of the night. Thanks Daan for making us just lose the drive to do anything. Fuck you Daan! Fuck you!


End file.
